


Earth Rules

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did your mom tell you about this rule we have here on Earth?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Rules

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "puppy love"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“So, you’re keeping her,” said Jack, leaning back on the park bench.

Cassie, beside him, nodded. “Yeah. Paperwork all went through today.”

They both looked up at the sound of happy giggling, to see Sam and Daniel walking with Miranda between them, swinging the girl up with every step. She let go when she spotted Jack, racing to hug him.

“Hey, kiddo,” he said. “Did your mom tell you about this rule we have here on Earth?”

Cassie scowled. “Jack—”

A.J. stopped beside her father, a wriggling puppy in her arms. “Every kid needs a dog,” she said, grinning.

THE END


End file.
